Data centers can employ optical transceivers and optical fibers for high bandwidth connections over relatively long distances. Optical transmitters modulate electrical signals into optical signals that optical fibers carry to optical receivers, which demodulate to produce the electrical signals and the information they contain. An optical fiber generally has multiple lanes, each of which carries optical signals. Optical fiber connections can also be used to connect different chassis or systems together within a network.